Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 8
"...Oh right, they're all dead." - Chadwick Jones The Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 8 (Everything Else) is the twenty-sixth episode of Chadwick Jones Presents, the eighteenth episode of Season 2, and the eighth and final episode of the Dragon Ball Lookback. This edition covers a multitude of Movies, Specials, and OVAs relating to the Dragon Ball franchise. Summary Chadwick Jones begins reviewing all of the remaining Dragon Ball properties. He doesn't get very far before Panther begins their attack on the PRU New Zealand HQ. Chadwick wants to join in on the fight, but Don Maccaroni insists that he will be useless until the Lookback is finished, so Chadwick is relocated into the bomb shelter. On the battlefield, Sgt Bixby organises an ambush against the invading Panther forces. Waiting until the very moment the Panther soldiers guard is down, he sends a sudden rush of hundreds of PRU soldiers and thins their numbers significantly. Meanwhile, Old-Man Dyer is roused from his sleep by the sounds of carnage outside. Thinking that communists are invading, he joins up with Dyer and Hengry Hippiee in an attempt to escape. The gang runs across some Panther soldiers attempting to rob the house. Dyer uses the opportunity to casually steal one of their guns and shoot them down, leading OMD and Hippiee onto the battlefield. Back in the shelter, Chadwick seems completely unable to talk about a certain movie, Bio-Broly. When Don presses him, Chadwick manages to crawl his way through a review. He is almost overwhelmed with a swarm of memories but manages to continue. Don scans him and finds that the control chip is at 10% efficiency. Back on the battlefield, Dyer has succumbed to blood lust and charges towards a group of Panther soldiers, firing his stolen gun wildly in the air. When he finally gets in range to shoot them, he finds that the gun is out of bullets. Luckily, the rounds he fired in the air come raining down, annihilating the whole group of soldiers. Before he can gloat, Dyer is struck by the final bullet and collapses on the ground. Later, all of the PRU Soldiers are dead, with the last one being Sgt. Bixby, who is personally executed by Marvin Jones. A Panther soldier captures OMD, Hengry Hippiee and a wounded Dyer and presents them to Marvin. Marvin is initially angry that his "no prisoners" order wasn't obeyed, but he changes his tone when he sees OMD, who he lovingly refers to as "pops". He orders the group to be interrogated and then turns his full attention towards sweeping the area to find Chadwick. Back in the shelter, Chadwick finally finished watching every single Dragon Ball video (with the exception of one). In a rare moment, Glenn Dyer breaks character and gives an improvised speech about what Dragon Ball means to him and why he made this lookback. Afterwards, Chadwick's control chip is still not destroyed. As a last resort, Don tells Chadwick that he needs to become a super saiyan in order to destroy it once and for all. In order for that to happen, Don orders him to review Dragonball Evolution. At the prospect of this, Chadwick flies into a rage, causing such an emotional release that he transforms into a super saiyan, sending a massive beam of light through the ceiling, alerting Marvin to his location. The clarity that came with finally destroying the control chip allowed Chadwick to finally begin to question the existence of Coatmon, revealing that Don was also under the influence some sort of perception alteration regarding the stuffed animal. Before they can investigate further into this revelation, Chadwick and Don are surprised by the arrival of the TMTTTTADISANTAS, seen for the first time since the season began. Stumbling out of the machine is a very old and beat-up looking Brain Surgeon, who explains his disbelief in seeing Chadwick before passing out on the floor. Meanwhile, in Hollywood, California, a very familiar person gets an alert on his phone. It turns out to be The Meddler, who has detected the arrival of his ship. He swears that he and Chadwick Jones will meet very soon. Major Events * The PRU soldiers hold back the Panther advancement, but are eventually wiped out * Dyer, Old Man Dyer, and Hengry Hippiee are captured by Panther * Chadwick's control chip is destroyed * Chadwick becomes a super saiyan * Coatmon is discovered to have perception-altering abilities * The Brain Surgeon arrives back with the TMTTTTADISANTAS * The Meddler is alerted about Chadwick Jones Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * Don Maccaroni * Marvin Jones Supporting Characters * Coatmon * Old-Man Dyer * Dyer * Hengry Hippiee * Sargent Bixby * Burgling Soldiers * Prisoner-Taking Soldier * Brain Surgeon * The Meddler * The Meddler's Crew * "Remastered" Chadwick Jones Trivia * There was a gap of over a year between the last episode and this one, likely due to the extensive storyline footage and special effects that took place in both this episode and the season finale Category:Chadwick Jones Presents Category:Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 Category:Dragon Ball Lookback